


Herbivores Are More Dangerous Than Carnivores

by alchemicalTyphoon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Devil!Lucio, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Slave Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalTyphoon/pseuds/alchemicalTyphoon
Summary: It's just Lucio's latest iteration from Muriel's book (XV - The Devil) railing AFAB nonbinary MC. Look at the tags for warnings, but heavily non-consensual.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 94





	1. To be broken

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. There's no plot, just a lot of rape. Detailed enough that I would advise you to click the return button if you're unsure. I have warned you. If you keep going and decide you don't like it, that's absolutely _your own_ problem and not mine. 
> 
> Ya bin warned ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apprentice finds themself violated roughly and without mercy by the Lucio after he and the Devil seem to have merged.

"It hurts! Stop! You have to stop! This isn't-!" 

My pleas fall on deaf ears. He laughs against my throat, picking up speed and forcing himself deeper into me. It hurts and it burns and I desperately want him out of me!

"I wish you were mine instead. If I were just a little faster the first time I saw you in the woods...", he sighs wistfully, keeping a very firm grip on me. He punctuates each word with a thrust so forceful my breath is knocked out of me. "Your tight little pussy would belong to me only. And, my foolish little sugar cookie... I'd rut into you all day long and you would _love_ it..." Maybe it just hurts so much my body is blocking out the pain to get me through this ordeal, but my cries of pain slowly turn into soft moans of pleasure. He smirks, and whatever he's doing to me quickly builds a pressure inside me. When I come, it's to the sound of him calling me all kinds of degrading pet names, the pleasure washing over me as violent as his assault.

"Mmm... Enjoying ourselves finally, are we? A bit of cock was all it took..." I refuse to look at him, burning with shame at how easily my own body betrayed me. It only serves to embolden him. "You would look so good pumped full with my seed..." He hums, and a terrifying grin shows me his too sharp and too many teeth, truly driving home he's not quite human anymore.

His thrusts turns shallow, but quicken. Fear grips my heart and has ice run through my body as I instantly realise what he wants to do to me. I try to stop him, but all I manage to do is making him groan about how slippery wet and oh so deliciously tight around his cock I am. I resort to fighting and clawing at him, but he just laughs, pinning my arms above me. "Mother took quite a liking to you. I think she'd approve of you as my bride."

I yell and scream at him, struggling desperately to get out from under him, but he's too strong. And it's too late.

His smile is smug and predatory before he closes his eyes and groans. "Aah... yesss..." His thrusting slows down, becoming deeper as he pulls himself almost all the way out of me. I hear and feel liquids gushing out of me when he's forcing himself back into me.

I look away, feeling tears on my cheeks. The pressure on my wrists lets up, and Lucio holds me in his clawed arms, humming and tenderly kissing my neck in a mockery of what I'd wanted to share with Muriel. "Mmm... Seems I made a little oopsie inside you..." He shifts to smile down at me. "Guess you're mine now", he whispers smugly, before kissing me.

I'm out of fight, and he knows it. He rises up, and let's me see his still impossibly hard cock, coated with my juices and blood and his come. I'm then gently forced on my stomach, my head turned so he can still see my face. He looms over me, putting his weight on my back as his arm slides under my hips. His fingers touch me gently, and I moan quietly, gripping the sheets. "Just close your eyes and let it happen", he advises, the tip of his cock pressing against my ass. 

I close my eyes, and obey. 


	2. The Count's Favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio has broken the Apprentice to the point all they think of is pleasing him. But today, they are to entertain a guest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still pretty much non-consensual due to the fact that everything that happens is because of need to survive. 
> 
> You are warned. 👉😎👉

I hear him grunt behind me, his hot breath spilling across my neck as he spills himself inside me. The sensation of wet and hot slipping out of me and sticking down my inner thighs is heightened by my lack of sight. He hums in approval, letting me come too after what I think are hours of painful denial, and my limbs buckle at the pleasure he forces on me. I lie there, blinded, weak, and sated, letting him inspect his work on me. But I haven't forgotten the protocols. 

"My count, thank you for your seed. I am ever yours to play with." I hardly recognise my own voice anymore, a dying part of me whispers. That part of me cries for how broken I am, my wings of fire doused by defeat and clipped by lust. But I lock it back up, so I don't feel anything but pleasure, as he grants me another climax. I hear myself whine to his chuckles when he draws his fingers out of me. 

"You used to resist me every day, and now you're practically begging for me daily", he says, as he draws me to a sitting position. He's always, always, always hard, and I lay my hand on his cock, stroking him carefully, questioning; I don't dare overstep what little allowances I've been given. Through my shoulder against his chest, I feel rather than hear his amused purring. Something wet touches my lips and I dutifully part and suck on his fingers, tasting myself and the bitter salt of his come. I suckle the way he likes me to, slow, showing him my throat as I swallow, and moaning for more of him. 

He takes my hand off his cock and I'm immediately afraid. But he strokes my hair and picks me up, shushing my fear. "I'll give you a special treat today, my little pet", he says, nibbling the top of my ear as he carries me. A giggle bubbles up from within me, and he carries my naked, dripping self out his room. 

It's a short walk, and he sits down with me on his lap. His hand cups me between my legs and I grind against his lap, draping myself over his chest. He's talking to someone, but I've learned to ignore his conversations, focusing instead on keeping him hard with my slow grinding. It's not that he needs me to stay hard, but he likes it and I'll do anything to keep him happy. Because when he fucks me while happy, he won't hurt me. And he's been very happy with me as of late. 

"Pet?", he purrs quietly. "Yes, my count?" I am ever eager to respond. His warm hand closes around the front of my neck, and he squeezes long enough for me to see stars. I whimper in ecstasy, because this means the surprise will be good. He let's go, nudging me off his lap; I immediately sit on my knees, between his legs, and angle my face to him with a smile. His thumb, wet from myself, slides against my lips and they part just a little. Just in case. "I want _these_ tight around my cock", he says. I lick my lips, scooting to him. "Don't spill", he adds in a sing-song manner. 

I don't start at the top. My lips close around his base, cleaning him first. The only one I taste on him is myself. I've been the only one he's fucked in a while and it's making me wet to know I'm his favourite. And I do my best to show him. It's in the little details. Like knowing he wants his cock to be cleaned of all bodily fluids, from top to bottom, before I start sucking. It's in knowing despite his penchant for fucking me fast, when I'm using my mouth, he prefers me to start slow, until he's almost at his threshold. He likes it when I use my tongue and draw quick circles around the head while I have him in my mouth. And he only likes me to hum as quietly as possible when his cock is so far in my throat, my lips touch his balls. Of course, at all times, he wants me to suck down on him, hard. 

He continues talking to someone, and I ignore the talking, concentrating on sucking him just the way he likes. His hand sometimes rests on my head, but he doesn't shove me down. It's just to pull my hair away from my face, so he, or his guest can see how my lips stretch and pull as I go up and and down his thick and large shaft. My cue he's about to reward me with his come is in the way his breathing changes, and without his prompting, I relax my throat and put a little energy in my movements. I've got him all the way in me when he gives me what I've worked for. He gives me so much, it almost spills, but I'm able to swallow everything to the last drop. I keep sucking until there's nothing left to suck out of him, and I start back to the head again. Because I know sometimes he wants me to swallow his seed twice. 

He pulls at my hair however, and I take my mouth off his cock with an audible, kissy pop. I lick my lips and swallow, because he likes seeing me do that, before I angle my face to him. I whisper, a little breathless: "My count, thank you for your seed. It was as delicious as ever. Will you give me more?" He practically coos at me, taking my hand and making me stand. I feel his claws on my inner thigh, sliding between my legs. He hums his approval when I spread them a little, and he caresses his way up. "Oh, little pet, did swallowing my cock and come get your tiny pussy this wet already?" I stand still but keen in anticipation as he touches me lightly with his other hand. "Just for you, my count", I sigh, when he pulls me towards him with his fingers inside me. 

He talks to someone, and I ignore it, concentrating on his thumb rubbing me and his fingers massaging me. My head rolls backwards, it feels so good. I try to stay quiet while he talks. He doesn't like being interrupted, but I'm so close to coming... My lips are parted, my breathing heavy and audible to myself. I'm panting as quietly as I can, my legs trembling as my orgasm is near. He hasn't given me permission to come yet, and I bite down on my cheek, tasting iron. 

Merciful as ever, he stops. I can feel the heat of his hand, and still shaking, I lean forward a little to clean him. Making sure as good as I can, without being able to see my work for myself, I lap and suck every trace of myself from him. I know I did well, because he takes my nipple in his mouth and sucks on it, humming and kissing my chest. His horns scratch me, but it feels nice in contrast. I can't help bite my lips a little and occasionally whimpering softly, until he let's me go. 

He stands, and picks me up. "Now my little pet... I'll hand you over to someone for a moment. Your job is to please them until I pick you up again. Understood?" I nod. I've done this before. "Yes, my count", I say softly. He rewards me with a kiss on the top of my head. 

I'm transferred into a set of callused, large hands, that immediately press me close to their body. "Have fun, Scourge of the South. I'll come back for you later, my wettest and tightest of pets", my count promises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Yelling is encouraged :)

**Author's Note:**

> It goes without saying that I encourage yelling at/with me here so... ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
